Tale As Old As Time
by MissDudette and TheOnlyBean
Summary: Belle silently came closer to the doors and peaked through the crack. She saw Mr. Gold sitting at a spindle weaving what seemed like thread into... It was very strange, the thread in his right hand was dull and colorless, but when it came out the other side it was glittering in the firelight. She leaned forward to get a better look and accidentally pushed the door open a bit more..


Day: 1 Month: 4 Season: Spring Year: 1940

My name is Isabelle French. I am employed as a reporter for the Daily Mirror located in Storybrooke, Main. My job is to interview the most successful entrepreneurs and their failures this side of the Atlantic Ocean. I find out what makes them rise and then fall from the highest social status one can think of. And I'm good at it too. There is, however, one man who refuses to let me speak with him. That is going to end this spring.

His name is Rumpelstiltskin Gold, otherwise known as Mr. Gold to his associates. He lives in a large mansion on the outskirts of Storybrooke and he owns most everything in this town, in fact, if you name it, he owns it. Everyone says he is a beast. He is never seen at social gatherings, he is never known to give to charity, and he is known for making deals. If you make a deal with Mr. Gold you have to keep it, otherwise he will come after you. The stories are few, but they seem solid.

I saw him once though, when he thought no one else was around. He was standing on the beach by the docks staring out at the waves crashing onto the sand. He seemed lost in a memory, a good memory, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. Everyone calls him a beast. I think he's just lost.

~

Knock, knock, knock! If hadn't been for the fact that Mr. Gold was passing by the foyer the very moment he heard someone at the door he probably would have thought that the noise was the trees banging against the shutters. It was storming outside that night, in fact, it was probably the worst storm Storybrooke had ever experienced. He opened the door to see a young woman looking out across the courtyard as the trees bent in the wind. "Can I help you?"

Belle jumped and spun around to face the man who was speaking to her. "Oh, um, hello I'm sorry to be disturbing you so late at night, but my car broke down a few miles away and I saw on my map that this was the closest residence. So I was wondering if maybe I could stay the night or at least until the storm is over…" Her voice trailed off as he looked at her. She was cold, wet, and tired, but that look unsettled her enough to regret coming.

Mr. Gold watched Belle for a little while longer before stepping to the side and motioning for her to come in. She stepped into the foyer and was immediately taken back by the splendor. It was truly beautiful on the inside. She turned back to Mr. Gold as he closed the door and smiled a bit, "Thank you."

Belle welcomed the warmth that wafted through the hallways as she followed Mr. Gold to the sitting room. Once there, he led her to the fireplace and disappeared again. The sound of his cane against the hardwood floors echoed throughout the whole mansion as Belle warmed her hands by the fire. It wasn't long until he was back with a white towel in his hand. Belle accepted the large cloth and wrapped it around herself.

"Thank you" she smiled at him again and extended her hand towards him to shake, "My name is Isabelle French." Mr. Gold did not shake Belle's hand, instead he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. A light blush tinted Belle's cheeks. "I know who you are Ms. French and I know you know who I am." He stated after he kissed the back of her hand, however, he didn't let it go. "Are you sure your car broke down, Dearie?" Belle stammered, "Well… I… It… And…" She was caught off guard, but she quickly composed herself. "Yes, as a matter of fact it did." She said as she pulled her hand away. "I was on my way to speak with you when it suddenly stopped." "It did not run out of gas at a most convenient time?" Belle was surprised and slightly offended. To think that he thought her arrival was purposeful. Ha!

"No." Belle said sternly, then she turned away from him and faced the fire again. Mr. Gold watched her every move for a few moments. He noted how her dark auburn hair shown in the firelight and how her blue eyes seemed to glow… The moment was ruined, however, when she yawned rather loudly. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth and slowly faced Mr. Gold. "Please excuse me, I've had a…" He cut her off, "I imagine you have had a long walk on the way here, you must be tired." She hesitated not wanting to admit it, but… "Yes." He stepped to the side, "This way Ms. French." "You can call me Belle if you would rather." He looked back at her for a moment before gesturing for her to walk ahead. "Very well then, Belle."

Neither of them said a word as they walked along the dark and quiet hallways of his home. The only sound was that of his cane against the wooden floors. It was not long until they came to a standstill in front of a solitary door amongst many other doors. Mr. Gold opened the door and turned on the light switch. Belle walked inside the bedroom slightly mesmerized. The guest rooms were just as grand as the rest of the mansion. Belle turned back to Mr. Gold as lightning flashed outside. "Goodnight Mr. Gold and thank you again." "Goodnight." With that he closed the door and walked away.

~

Lightning flashed and thunder roared throughout the night sky causing Belle to wake with a start. After she settled her racing heart she looked to the clock on the wall. It was two in the morning. Knowing full well that she would never be able to fall back asleep without doing something first, Belle pulled herself out of bed and walked over to the window. It seemed the storm had gotten worse in the last few hours. Then she heard a noise outside her door. She turned her eyes to the door and listened. It sounded as if someone was passing by.

Concluding that the noise might be from Mr. Gold's cane, Belle slipped on her shoes and stood by her door. If it was, indeed, him now would probably be the only chance she had to speak with him. She opened the door and looked to her left, but there was only silence. Then she looked to her right and saw a shadow on the wall disappear. She followed the noise and shadows as quietly as she could until she came to two large wooden doors. The door on right was slightly open and there was a glow coming from the inside.

Belle silently came closer to the doors and peaked through the crack. She saw Mr. Gold sitting at a spindle weaving what seemed like thread into… Well, into… It was very strange, the thread in his right hand was dull and colorless, but when it came out the other side it was glittering in the firelight. She leaned forward to get a better look at it and accidently pushed the door open a bit more. The door made a loud creaking sound as it was pushed and Mr. Gold turned on his stool to see Belle stumble into the room.

Belle looked over to Mr. Gold with wide eyes as she tried to balance herself. "I am very sorry to disturb you again, Mr. Gold." She started as he watched her, "I heard some footsteps outside my door and…" Her voice died away and she began to turn to go back to her, but then she stopped. If she was going to interview him now would be the time because she had a feeling after tonight she would never see him again.

"Mr. Gold, I…" He cut her off for the second time that night, "Now listen, Dearie." He grabbed his cane and began to limp towards Belle, "If you want me to answer any of your questions for your little article," he waved his hand in the air, "You're going to have to do something for me in return." He stopped in front of her and placed both his hands in his cane. "But I…" "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah that's the deal, Dearie." He extended his hand out toward her. She should have seen this coming, but she has been trying so hard to get this interview. "What would you have me do then?" She asked, "I haven't figured that out yet, but I will." Bell looked into his dark eyes for a moment, then spoke. "Very well then, Mr. Gold," she said as she placed her hand in his, "You have yourself a deal."


End file.
